


Детектив Рене Монтойя, полиция Готэма

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Рене во время службы в готэмской полиции.</p><p>Бета: Леди Ория</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детектив Рене Монтойя, полиция Готэма

Родители Рене часто жалуются ей:  
\- Милая, ты такая неженственная!..  
Кто-нибудь, интересно, когда-нибудь объяснял родителям, что совершенно не собирается соответствовать тому идеалу, который они хотят в нём или ней видеть? Ну, в смысле, успешно объяснял?  
Но Рене знает своих родителей: её жизнь для них столь же чужая, как и язык, на котором она говорит большую часть времени. И им не объяснишь, что в городе, где каждую ночь зажигается бэт-сигнал, нет места для образцов женственности в понимании глубоко религиозных немолодых пуэрториканских католиков. Хотя, впрочем, Рене бы при любых условиях не хотела втискиваться в такие рамки. Даже если бы могла себе позволить.  
А она, конечно, не может. Все женщины и мужчины, служащие в готэмской полиции, отращивают себе толстенную броню, если успевают. Рене это всегда устраивало: она обзавелась такой ещё до академии, потому что если в традиционном испанском квартале в то время прознали бы, что тебе нравятся девочки, ты в буквальном смысле осталась бы одна против целого мира. К этому Рене и готовилась, так что клыки и когти были отточены, и защита младшего брата в драках была только разминкой.  
Но до академии получилось дожить и так, а академия стала началом новой жизни. Не лучшей. Просто - другой.  
В мире Рене почти каждый день - трупы. Что логично, если работаешь в убойном отделе. Располосованные тела, вскрытые и изувеченные, - она, увы, не успела защитить этих людей, пока они были живы. Но она ещё может отыскать справедливость для них, и хочется надеяться, что по ту сторону от этого их душам станет чуточку легче.  
\- Детектив Рене Монтойя, полиция Готэма, - блеснуть значком, заявляя свои права на место этого преступления. И пусть по имени половина присутствующих её знает и так, но в её случае формальность не бывает лишней. За это в том числе многие в участке Рене не любят, но она давно научилась отличать, без чьей любви обойдётся. От людей, шипящих оскорбления в спину, - её точно не надо.  
Когда убийца - один из костюмированного общества или их подражатель, причину смерти Рене обычно может определить ещё до заключения судмедэксперта. Вымученная усмешка в rigor mortis не нуждается в пояснениях - Джокер вырвался из Аркхэма позавчера, и Бэтмен исступлённо ловит его, забыв о еде и сне. Но пока не поймает, Рене ещё не единожды увидит оскалы на мёртвых лицах - ещё не единожды захочет оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте, потому что, если Бэтмен найдёт Джокера первым, тот вернётся в мягкие стены живым, сколько бы ни сопротивлялся при задержании.  
А вот у Рене пистолет заряжен не холостыми.  
\- Детектив Рене Монтойя, полиция Готэма.  
Сегодняшние жертвы - это Зэз. Его "визитная карточка", возможно, не так красочна, как у Джокера, Пугала или Двуликого (Харви скоро должен попытаться сбежать, кстати... он всегда пытается сбежать после Джокера), но с годами работу иззубренного лезвия начинаешь узнавать так же быстро. Грёбаный психопат добавил себе на кожу ещё несколько шрамов, по одному за каждую смерть, но тем, кого он освежевал, словно скот, откровенно плевать на его заботливые подсчёты.  
Бэт-сигнал в небе учит не лишать жизни никого, даже самого закоренелого злодея. И всё-таки, глядя в уже помутневшие белёсые глаза, в искажённые агонией лица, Рене не понимает правосудия, которое позволяет таким, как Зэз, возвращаться на улицы раз за разом. Криспус всё время с того момента, как они стали напарниками, говорит ей, что судить не им, но Рене не уверена, что не осудила бы, если б знала точно, что перед ней - убийца и он или она уйдёт от заслуженной кары.  
\- Детектив Рене Монтойя, полиция Готэма...  
А вот эти преступления - куда ниже радара Бэтмена. И если с траффикингом, при условии, что тот достигнет слишком большого размаха, ещё есть шанс - но всё равно не такой большой, поскольку для Бэтмена убийства всегда приоритетней (тут Рене подозревает, ему сложно понять, что продажа женщин в бордельное рабство ничем не лучше - эх, этому городу не помешала бы ещё Бэтвумен), то домашнее насилие совсем для него мелко.  
Криспус утешает Рене, что всё-таки они видят только те случаи, которые заканчиваются смертью одного из партнёров. Всё-таки многие вещи в этот век становятся епархией сперва кризисных центров.  
Но Рене хватает и того, что есть сейчас у них. Орудия преступления - то, что попалось в доме под руку. Трупы - женщин, гораздо реже - мужчин. Но при обоих вариантах причина преступления - то, что мужчина избивал женщину много лет.  
Среди полицейских юнцов каждый раз обязательно найдётся кто-то, кто с искренним возмущением спросит, почему, мол, она не могла уйти? Рене пригвождает таких к месту тяжёлым взглядом и вкратце пересказывает список "почему", начиная с экономической зависимости и заканчивая мнением общества. Молодым людям, мужчинам особенно, последнее часто кажется отговоркой, но так считать легко только тем, кто сам никогда не пробовал.  
Рене не так далеко до тридцати, но, возвращаясь в родной квартал навестить родителей, она всё ещё твёрдо знает: когда ты объявляешь, что не такая, как все, то оказываешься одна против целого мира. И увещевания, что, мол, неужто ты не можешь потерпеть, чтобы не мутить воду и не раскачивать лодку, будут только первой мерой, с помощью которой общество будет тебя продавливать.  
Поэтому Рене открылась только брату. И вряд ли она сильно преувеличивает, когда предполагает реакцию родителей, если узнают и те.  
Дария, как ни странно, всё понимает. Она благоухает этим пониманием, как и запахом свежего хлеба, и Рене бежит к ней, когда стенки давят слишком сильно, а очередные мерзавцы отделываются шлепком по запястью. В идеальном мире, где Рене могла бы представить её родителям, они бы всё равно, впрочем, решили, что у Дарии разве что профессия подходящая, а так ей тоже не хватает женственности. Хотя, может, в идеальном мире их эти стереотипы бы тоже не волновали.  
В неидеальном мире неидеального Готэма Рене полагается на надёжность и неизменность Дарии, как на что-то, единственно нормальное в окружающей действительности.  
\- Детектив Рене Монтойя, полиция Готэма.  
Неприятно ёкает сердце, когда она видит сегодняшнюю жертву, лежащую лицом вниз на грязном полу. Дорогое платье, белая кожа, ярко-рыжие волосы - но нет, это оказывается не Кейт, к счастью. Что, интересно, сейчас с Кейт?.. Если бы Рене захотела, она бы узнала, конечно. Но собирать досье тут кажется нечестным, ведь других причин, кроме болезненного разрыва отношений когда-то, всё равно нет.  
Да и если начать наводить справки, это кто-то может заметить. И сопоставить факты. А Рене и так хватает того, что вслед ей шипят: "Фригида! Стерва!..." - те альфа-самцы участка, которые искренне уверены, что женщины идут работать в полицию ради их неотразимых членов, и потому плохо воспринимают отказы. Ей не хочется, чтобы к этому прибавилось ещё и "Лесбуха!..".  
Так что она очень осторожна.  
А Дария понимает и это.  
В такие моменты Рене точно знает, что её не заслуживает.  
Дария обнимает её и спрашивает:  
\- Ты же в курсе, что можешь уйти оттуда в любой момент?  
Рене через силу усмехается и отвечает:  
\- Полицейские уходят либо на пенсию, либо вперёд ногами. Такой уж мы тип людей. - Не то чтоб от неё требуют пояснений, но она говорит: - Потому что даже если раз в жизни мы не даём кому-то убить и уничтожить - или хотя бы убить и уничтожить снова... оно того стоит. Оно всё того стоит.  
И это правда. Иногда им удаётся не только воздать справедливость, но и остановить преступников до того, как будет, за что воздавать. Не часто. Редко, если по правде.  
Но именно надежда, что это случится, поднимает её по утрам и помогает нести службу, повторяя привычную мантру:  
\- Детектив Рене Монтойя, полиция Готэма.  
И поэтому мир, как бы он к ней ни относился, до сих пор не рухнул.


End file.
